Fuck buddies
by theshipshallneversink
Summary: Clarke and Lexa aren't really friends. Well, they don't hate each other either. To put it simply, they like to fuck. On a regular basis.


_Summary : Clarke and Lexa aren't really friends. Well, they don't hate each other either. To put it simply, they like to fuck. On a regular basis. _

_XX_

 ** _I'm french so I probably made a lot of mistakes, sorry about that! (feel free to correct them if you feel like it!) I hope you'll enjoy the story anyway!_**

 ** _XX_**

 **Fuck buddies**

They met on a Friday, at a party Octavia had organized to introduce her friends to Lincoln's. She hadn't particularly plan for Lexa and Clarke to meet. Ok, maybe she did. Maybe, she had met Lexa a few times through Lincoln and thought that maybe she would be just what Clarke needed, and conversely.

Her conviction got stronger when she introduced them both and noticed the instant chemistry between the women.

And she was extremely happy to see them both dancing in close proximity 45 minutes later.

And... oh my god, are they kissing on the kitchen counter already ?

She heard Clarke moan into the kiss and her eyes widened. She had played her part, now it was _definitely_ time to leave.

«Lexa» Clarke called between feverish kisses «Lexa stop»

The brunette stepped back immediately, eyes questioning. Her disheveled hair and swollen lips made Clarke want to pull her back in. But she needed to clear some point.

«I just... I want you to know that I'm not ready to be in a relationship. With anyone.»

«I'm not either.» Lexa waited for a few seconds, staring into Clarke's deep blue eyes, gauging her reaction to what she was about to say «Maybe we don't have to.»

«What do you mean?»

«It doesn't have to be serious. We can just... have fun»

Realization washed over Clarke and soon a mischievous grin stretched her lips, matching Lexa's own.

«Fun, huh?»

«Yeah, what do you think, Clarke?» Lexa asked, moving slightly closer to the blonde.

Of the alcohol in her veins making her loose or of the way Lexa said her name, Clarke didn't no what pushed her to accept, but in the next second she found herself taking a step closer to the gorgeous girl with the mesmerizing eyes.

«I think...» She started, before reaching forward and laying a gentle hand on the brunette's neck. Lexa gulped and Clarke's smirk grew. Soon she was closing her eyes, and tasting the alcohol on awaiting lips. Lexa kissed her back instantly, grabbing at her hips to pull her closer.

But too soon for her liking, Clarke pulled back. «That it's a great idea» She smirked, eyes staring almost daringly into forest green ones.

«Well, I have another one of those that would seal the deal perfectly.» Lexa stated tentatively, her eyebrows quirking up in a silent question.

Clarke bite on her lips and without any hesitation, grabbed Lexa's hand to lead her through the house to a more private place.

And just like that, a deal was made and a story began.

 _One month and a week later..._

 **Sex goddess : what are you up to?**

 **Commander of the lesbians : nothing**

 **Sex goddess : get naked, I'm coming**

 **Commander of the lesbians : Wait Cl**

Lexa didn't get to finish her text before the bell rang. She opened the door to see Clarke standing in her doorway, a frown on her face.

«You're not naked»

«You're very perceptive, aren't you?» Lexa laughed as Clarke let herself in and into the brunette's room.

«Clarke, I'm on my period»

«Fuck, really ?» The blonde grimaced

«Yeah...» Lexa bit her lips.

«Never mind. I was tired anyway.» She let herself fall on the bed with a sigh.

«So...?»

«I'm bored. I say we should talk »

«Talk?»

Clarke laughed, «It does seem like a foreign concept»

Lexa smiled «Talking has never been my thing. I'd rather put my tongue to a better use»

Clarke blushed. «Don't try to distract me with your devilish ways!»

«Fine. What do you want to talk about?» Lexa gave up, rolling her eyes but grinning nonetheless. She lied down on the bed next to Clarke.

«I don't know. There's a lot of things we can talk about. We barely know each other, well aside from physically.»

«I do know your body very well.»

«Shut up, Lexa» They both laughed.

«It's true, though, we barely know each other. Like, I don't even know your surname. I should know that stuff right? In case you're some kind of serial

killer»

«Griffin. Clarke Griffin. Hey, now when you scream my name you can use that too.» The blonde suggested, winking.

Lexa chuckled «I'll try to remember. Mine is Woods.»

«Woods? Hmm... that sounds nice. Suits you. I'd feel a bit weird if I started yelling that during intercourse, though.»

«Do whatever suits you. As long as you don't try to make puns out of it.»

«What?» Clarke exclaimed, trying to act offended.

«Don't try to fool me here, Griffin. I know of your love for bad jokes.»

«I don't know what you're talking about.»

«Are you sure ? Because I will always remember the compliment you gave me on that first night. It was something among the line of «Lexa you're so

f _lexa_ ble»» Lexa recalled, trying to mimic Clarke as she had said so.

«Oh my god» Clarke hid her blushing face in her palms, incredibly embarrassed. «I thought it had gone unheard»

«Definitely, didn't» Lexa smirked and the blonde groaned even louder. «and now I also know that you're adorable when embarrassed.»

Clarke peeked at Lexa between her fingers, and relaxed a little at the gentle smile she was sporting.

«And I know you're good at making me blush.»

She was now pouting, which made Lexa giggle.

«Oh, I also know that you drive an Audi.»

«And that sex in there is very impractical»

Clarke laughed at the memory, «A little. But the worst was your gym bag»

«hey! It wasn't that smelly!» It was Lexa's turn to act offended, but the laugh bubbling in her throat gave her away easily.

«yeah, whatever you say» Clarke teased.

«Well, It's not my fault if some horny teenage girl-like woman called me up for a booty call right after my gym session»

«Yes, it is your fault when you spend half an hour texting her about how you're doing push ups and sweating and wearing only a sport bra and really

form-fitting shorts while she tries to paint»

«Ok, maybe I was being a little mean.» Lexa tried to suppress a smirk.

«Thank you!» She exclaimed.

«Well, you can be a tease too, you know. Remember at Raven's?»

/

 _«It's hot cop Lincoln and hot lawyer Lexa! » Raven all but screamed as she opened the door to welcome the new comers into her home. «Hi, guys!»_

 _«Hello, Raven.»_

 _«Come in, everyone's already in the pool»_

 _Lincoln spotted Octavia and made a beeline for the pool, leaving Raven and Lexa alone. Both girls huffed._

 _«I'm gonna make drinks, make yourself at home»_

 _Lexa smiled and walked into the backyard where she saw Octavia and Lincoln reuniting with a deep kiss (quite gross if you ask her), and Jasper getting ready_

 _to plunge with Bellamy and Monty cheering him on._

 _She frowned, not seeing Clarke with them. Then her mind went into shock as she saw the blonde in question getting out of the water. Her body dripping a_

 _bikini that didn't cover much._

 _Clarke smiled when she spotted Lexa. Lexa who still hadn't move an inch and stood gaping like a fish._

 _She got close enough to the brunette so that she was able to whisper in her ear «I like it when you frown. It remembers me of when I make you come.»_

 _And with that Clarke left, leaving a flabbergasted Lexa behind. She didn't even see Raven coming up beside her to hand her a drink. She didn't even hear her_

 _calls._

 _The latina smirked, noticing who she was staring at. She nudged her slightly to wake her up from her daze._

 _Lexa jumped back into reality, blushing deeply «Hmm, sorry what?»_

 _«You're drooling» Raven mocked._

 _Green eyes glared at her but Raven remained unaffected «I don't blame you, she's quite hot» She winked as Lexa took the drink from her, still throwing daggers in her direction. «Thanks, Raven»_

 _«You're welcome» And the dark eyed girl left._

 _«Are you ok?» Clarke, mouthed to Lexa with a knowing smirk._

 _«I hate you.»_

 _«You love me.»_

 _/_

«If I remember well you did take your revenge afterward» Clarke chuckled, remembering the moment quite well.

«That I did» Lexa stated proudly

/

 _Two hours later they were all gathered in the leaving room, trying to decide what they would eat._

 _But Lexa was completely out of it. Clarke's leg was brushing against hers, agonizingly so, but it's not what was giving her the most trouble. No, it was actually Clarke's hand, hidden by the pillow between them, that drew circles on her skin way to close to her core._

 _Let's just say, her face wasn't the only thing burning._

 _«Lexa, are you ok?» Bellamy asked, noting Lexa's discomfort._

 _«Euh, no, not really, I think I'm gonna get some air.» She stated, standing up._

 _Clarke felt guilty. Lexa did look a little sick._

 _«I'm gonna go check on her» Lincoln said._

 _«No, let me.» Clarke stopped him, standing up before he could and missing the knowing smirk Raven threw her way._

 _She walked into the backyard and spotted Lexa immediately._

 _«I'm sorry if I went to far. I shouldn't ha-» She was silenced by soft lips crashing into hers. She kissed back fervently, spurred on by Lexa's fierceness. She was pushed against the wall and moaned as the brunette started kissing her neck, before biting on her sensitive spot._

 _The blonde tried to grab at Lexa's shoulder but the latter did not let her, grabbing her hand to immobilize it above her head._

 _«Oh my god, Lex» She all but groaned._

 _«shhh»_

 _Lexa joined their lips again while her left hand ascended Clarke's stomach in a tortuously slow way, nails grazing smooth skin until she reached her bra. There was no hesitation has she slipped her hand under the fabric and palmed her breast gently. She used her thumb to graze an erected nipple, earning a guttural noise from the blonde._

 _All of a sudden, Lexa's touch was gone and Clarke was left panting, every part of her body irking for Lexa to come back._

 _«Well, thank you, Clarke. I feel better now.»_

 _«Oh my god you... I hate you!»_

 _«You love me»_

 _/_

Lexa laughed «That was a good day!»

«I think it just proves how much _you_ are the tease here»

«Maybe... But I can also be nice sometimes! Remember that time I had to drove for an hour because you were stuck at your parent's house and you wanted someone to «help you release some tension» ?»

«That was a fun night, too» Clarke giggled at the memory.

«Says the one who didn't have to climb a tree to break into your room!»

«don't lie, you loved climbing on that tree»

/

 _«Come on, Lexa, hurry up, we're gonna get caught!»_

 _«I'm going as fast as I can! It's not that easy to climb a frickin' tree.»_

 _«Oh my god, look!»_

 _«What is it?» Lexa panicked._

 _«My panties have fallen on the floor.» Clarke smirked devilishly._

 _«Did I mention how much I hate you?»_

 _«Lexa, if you don't hurry I'm going to have to take care of myself... »_

 _«Definitely wanna see that!» Lexa exclaimed._

 _Ten seconds later, she was finally leaping into Clarke's dimly lit room._

 _She didn't even look around the room, because as soon as her eyes fell on the blonde, laying on the bed naked under a sheet that covered very few parts of her body, there was nothing else she could focus on._

 _«Fuck»_

 _«That's the plan»_

 _/_

«That was a wild night.» Lexa grinned.

«definitely one of the best. Well, that is until my mother came up knocking on my door and asking if everything was fine»

«I was so confused when you pushed me off the bed. But then I heard your mother and I admit I panicked a little»

«You panicked? You mean you completely peed your pants ! You were walking frantically around the room looking for a place to hide. I did appreciate the show, though, you were completely naked after all.»

«Not funny.» Lexa pouted, an habit she had taken from Clarke.

«Sorry, but if it makes you feel better, I talked to my mom the next day... She definitely thought I was masturbating. That is probably the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to me.»

Lexa burst out laughing «It definitely makes up for it!» She decided between giggles.

«But really it's just payback for that time in my office. »

«I repeat, it's not my fault if that guy had the worst timing ever!»

/

 _«Damn, you're so hot in that suit.»_

 _«Clarke? What are you doing here?»_

 _«You said you were hungry so I brought food » The blonde walked toward Lexa, a determined look on her face. She dumped the bag of food she had brought on the desk and opened her coat to reveal her naked body._

…

 _Hand lost in blond hair, Lexa pressed Clarke's face harder into her clit._

 _«Clarke, I'm gonna... I'm gonna...» The brunette moaned, knuckles turning white as her other hand tightened around the arm of her chair._

 _Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, surprising both girls who stopped moving all together._

 _There were a few more knocks. Silence._

 _«Yeah?» Lexa asked, voice unstable. She cleared her throat before straightening up._

 _«Can I come in?»_

 _«I'm on my lunch break!»_

 _Clarke almost snickered at that. Damn, she could've made a good pun out of it._

 _«It's important»_

 _Lexa groaned. «Fine, come in»_

 _A young man entered, «I need to ask you something.» He started, slightly hesitant._

 _«Yes?»_

 _Clarke started moving her tongue again and Lexa almost died on the spot._

 _«Are you ok? You look a little flushed.»_

 _«What do you want, Gerald?» Lexa urged, trying to control herself._

 _«I was wondering.. if maybe you could...»_

 _«Gerald! Spit it out!»_

 _Clarke's fingers joined her tongue to circle her clit before she glided them into the lawyer, forcing the latter to close her eyes and bite back a moan._

 _«Right. Could you maybe try to make the boss reconsider my position in the firm? You're her favorite, she may listen to you if you-»_

 _«Are you serious, Gerald? Get out!»_

 _«Ok, but can you just consider it, please?»_

 _«Out!» Lexa all but yelled._

 _The guy quickly scampered off._

 _«Fuck, Clarke» The brunette breathed out, relaxing into her chair and moving away from the desk to make more room for Clarke._

 _The girl accelerated her movements and plunged deeper into Lexa, who threw her head back in pleasure._

 _«Faster, Clarke. Faster.» Lexa urged._

 _Clarke chuckled «Yes, commander»._

 _The brunette moaned even louder, thankful the walls of her office were thick._

 _/_

«You liked that nickname didn't you?» Clarke inquired, smiling with mischief.

«I... I was just in the moment» Lexa stuttered, slightly embarrassed.

«Whatever you say, commander...»

«Don't mock me! Or I would be forced to remember you of that time you showed up at my house, completely naked under that very same coat and...»

«No, Lexa, no!»

Emerald eyes were shining with mirth as the blonde girl tried to force her to stop talking by straddling her and putting a hand over her mouth.

But even with all her efforts, Clarke wasn't very successful.

«...and when the door opened you didn't even think twice before opening your coat»

Lexa was having a hard time finishing her sentence with all that laughing, and the tickling Clarke was doing.

«... the look on your face when you realized it wasn't me but my mother! It was priceless!» She was laughing even harder by now, «It took me over 10 minutes to stop laughing completely.»

«First, I love that coat. And I feel like it spices up our relationship!»

Now Clarke was pouting, staring down at the brunette under her with her arms crossed.

«Our relationship, Clarke?» Lexa pondered, straightening up, expression and voice suddenly serious.

«I mean...I...»

«Do you want us to be in a relationship? Is that why you came despite the fact that we're both on our periods?»

«Busted», Clarke looked down guiltily.

«Do you want us to be in a relationship, Clarke?» She asked again.

«I don't know, maybe ? Do you ?»

Lexa didn't say anything, waiting for Clarke to say something else, something more.

«I want to try, Lexa. I'm ready.» Clarke breathed, looking almost afraid as her deep blue eyes scanned Lexa's face for some sort of an answer to her silent question. _Are you ?_

Slowly, Lexa leaned in. «I'm ready, too.» She stated, her voice strong and unwavering.

She didn't waste a second to close the distance between them and place a tender kiss to the lips she already new by heart.

And yet, the kiss felt different than the ones they had shared before.

Their lips molding into one, tongues dancing and hearts speeding up to the tempo, It was like writing the beginning of a whole new story.


End file.
